


悉听尊便

by annebaby



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Blood Quill, Forced Marriage, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Marriage Contracts, Multi, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, 中文翻译|Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annebaby/pseuds/annebaby
Summary: Grindelwald风波过后，Graves失去了一切。英国人起初想判他进阿兹卡班，转而同意和亲提议，把他交付给Scamander兄弟。Graves以前结过一次婚，他想起自己熬过的那些非人折磨，后怕不已。现在，他一无所有，不但要侍奉两位丈夫，而且回家渺无希望。





	1. 成交

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Pays The Piper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378503) by Anonymous. 



> 标题来自谚语“谁出钱谁做主”。集中求文帖点梗如下：Graves还是个年轻小伙子的时候，因为政治原因有过一段家暴婚姻，由于这段婚姻的特殊性他必须时刻忍受丈夫的暴力相向，不能反手报复。他的丈夫对此十分兴奋：按理说能够战胜他的Graves，基于婚姻条款只能默默承受虐待，不得不任自己摆布 。 而紧接着，那男人死了或离婚了。下决心不再做个受害者的Graves渐渐变成了有史以来最他妈吊 的傲罗，并且再也没有无能为力的被迫忍受施虐。一去经年，他被Grindelwald抓到关了起来，讽刺的是，在他手里忍受的痛苦还不如第一任丈夫给他的那么可怕。在获救后，比起官复原职，为了弥补差点处决Newt过失，Graves必须跟Newt或Theseus（或两个一起）政治联姻。Graves迄今为止的一切努力付之东流，再次被剥夺自由与意志，任他的新丈夫随便宰割。肩负使命的Graves面无表情的接受婚约，决心忍受新丈夫加诸在他身上的所有羞辱与折磨。

 

“我尽力了，Percival。”Seraphina倾身靠着她的办公桌，眼中有朦胧的湿意。Percival看得出来她正在拼命忍住泪水。他们从伊法魔尼上学起便是朋友了。她是唯一一个知道他在毕业和加入美国魔法国会间的三年里究竟发生了什么事的人。她知道这个惩罚对他来说可怖至极。

她越过桌面，握紧他的手，轻轻捏了捏。

“要是有其他法子，我会照办的。可……”她消声了一会儿，摇了摇头，“阿兹卡班……你会发疯的，Percival。你受不了的。我不想再也见不到你。”她的手又捏了一下，“而且我知道你会想法越狱的。我们都清楚那是什么下场，Percival。英国佬也许会说他们已经够仁慈的了，夺走你的灵魂，好过判你死刑，但我不能让我最好的老友面对摄魂怪之吻。”

Percival无法直视她的眼睛。

“为什么死刑不行？”他看着桌子发问。死亡，一眨眼的功夫。作为这场骚乱的刑罚，画下休止符，而他用不着活着忍受即将到来的噩梦。

“会引起外交冲突的。我很抱歉，Percival。Grindelwald还在逍遥法外……不能再雪上加霜了。”

“明白了。”Percival咽了咽喉咙，抬头挺胸的望着她。一颗眼泪已经从她脸上滚落，更多的泪珠随着眨动扑簌簌的往下掉。

“不会再像Jauncey那样了。”她喃喃道，他则竭尽全力保持镇定，不要一听到那个男人的名字就畏缩不已。他拼命提醒自己一个事实。那就是Jauncey已经控制不了他了。Jauncey已经死了。Percival是美国魔法国会的安全部部长，美国的顶尖傲罗，谁都操控不了他。

长久以来，那段咒语让他备受煎熬，吃尽了苦头。然而Grindelwald偷去了他的脸孔，篡夺了他的职位。与此同时，他被关在牢笼里，忍饥挨饿，还有捱下Grindelwald加诸在他身上的无论什么魔法，他谨记自己的身份。痛苦会过去的，他会逃出生天的。他会回到自己的工作岗位，重新振作起来。

背地里，Grindelwald却判了英国傲罗头头的弟弟，死刑。英国人可咽不下这口气。

“你得签署契约。”Seraphina轻轻说道，将羊皮纸和羽毛笔推过来。有那么会儿，Percival被英国人因循守旧的习惯逗乐了，然后才发现桌上没有墨水瓶。他好奇的检查着羽毛笔，随即明白了它的用意。

他咬紧牙关，左手摆在羊皮纸上，牢牢按住。将羽毛笔的笔尖抵在纸上，小心翼翼的签下自己的名字，确保手在殷红的液体从尖端流出来、署名刻进手里的肉时，没有发抖。

Seraphina点了点头，示意另一个他该签名的地方。

“Percival Scamander。”他逐一写道，暗骂对方家族过于冗长的姓氏。伤口逐渐愈合，在皮肤上留下一道红印。他放下羽毛笔。

“明天上午会来一支英国代表团。”Seraphina通知他，“想必Theseus Scamander就在里面。”Percival点点头，忆起战时，那个曾让他开怀大笑的年轻小伙子。现在，时过境迁。

“我晚上休息。”过了一会儿，Seraphina说，打断了他的思绪，“我觉得我们可以收拾行李，喝上几杯火焰威士忌。”

Percival朝她笑了笑，企图掩饰自己的恐惧。拒绝很容易，整晚躲在公寓里，担惊受怕到清晨。可这是番好意。Seraphina给他找了一个免去阿兹卡班的办法。

“听起来不错。”他从椅子上站起来，她也随之起身，婚姻契约立刻卷到了一边。

“我知道你大概没法写信。”Seraphina对他说，公寓离这不远，他们一路走回去，“不过我给你弄了些钢笔和纸。”她捧出一份缩小版，“放在双手之间，它们就会放大。”

“谢谢。”Percival把它们塞进了箱子，然后是一些衣服。他挑了几本书，添入行李，接着后退几步，打量了一下。东西不多。

明天一早他就要去英国了，移交给那两个恨他入骨的男人，他不知道自己还能不能踏上故土半步。Seraphina一只手臂挽着他的腰，递来一大杯火焰威士忌，他一把拿过，灌了下去，感到酒精的热量灼痛了他的喉咙。

——未完待续——


	2. 政要

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打火机印象图: http://www.toledo-bend.com/VCL/articles/images/LighterHistory_22.JPG

温暖的太阳还是催促着Percival睁开了眼睛，他抬头看到Seraphina睡在身旁的沙发上，脑袋搁在他的肩头，仍旧穿着昨天的衣服。他摇了摇头，从橱柜里召来一瓶哈特利醒酒药 ，抿了一口。脑袋清爽了点，他晃了晃Seraphina的肩膀。

“嗨。”他轻声细语，把紫色的药水递给对方。对方伸手接过，喝了一口，然后用魔杖给自己换身行头。他走进卧室，让她安静更衣。

房间比平时看来更加空荡，个中缘由突然狠狠的击中了他。现在，他想起来了，今天即将上演的戏码。他套上自己最体面的西服，不舍的看着手帕上绣着的字母。他不再是个Graves了。可他依然收起手帕，时刻提醒他究竟姓甚名谁。

Seraphina等在门口，他拾起行李，走向对方。她捏了捏他的手，随即哀伤的笑了笑。

“祝你好运。”

“你也是。”他呐呐的说，看着她昂首挺胸，像戴上面具般，摆出一副职业表情。国会离这挺近的，然而他们一起幻影移形了。他们是少数几个拥有特殊权限能这么做的人——尽管Percival心里清楚，他将在今天失去这份特权。

通往美国魔法国会的大厅入口处，他看见了英国代表团——Theseus Scamander就在那，连同另外三个傲罗和英国魔法部部长。这帮英国人都穿着罩袍。Seraphina最后捏了下他的手，接着迎上去打招呼，留下Percival一人。他掉头前往重案调查司 ，想确保Henery为接管部长一职作好了准备。

他一边走，一边感受大家的注目礼。他能听见人群里的窃窃私语。就在几个星期前，他还是那个疯子的阶下囚，巫师世界也险遭曝光。现在人们带着或可怜或愤怒的神情看着他，敬意荡然无存。

他走进重案调查司，惊讶的发现，平时跟他共事的傲罗们整齐划一的站着，仿佛等着视察检阅。他嘴角莞尔，露出些许笑容，一路走去，向每个人致意，感谢他们对工作的付出。

Tina率先从队伍里冲了出来，跑过去张开手臂紧紧地抱住了他。他两只手扶住了她的后背。

“不是你的错。”她说，Percival点点头，拍了拍她的肩膀。她贴着对方的触碰，眼睛冒火。他知道她觉得不公平，而在这个问题上他也不可能劝服她。Tina一直那么正直，不过这件事上并不存在正义公理。

“我明白。可我得拨乱反正。没关系的，Tina。”他顿了一下，“希望你们所有人别趁我不在的时候偷懒啊。”

冒出了一些笑声，剩下的众人也围了上来，拥抱他，跟他握手。

Kathern朝他贼兮兮的一笑，往他手里塞了个装满蓝绿色魔药的小瓶子。

“不是已经没收了吗。”Percival问，瞪了她一眼。

“是没收了没错。”Kathern同意道，指向瓶子，“那次突袭桑迪岬码头 的行动。这是里面一种劲道比较小的催情——”

“敬谢不敏。”Percival一口回绝，“Henery？务必让她把这玩意归还给储物室。”

“是的，长官。”Henery回道，向前一步，摸出一个打火机 ，上面雕刻着美国魔法国会的徽章，“这是我们所有人的心意，长官。”

Percival摆弄了几下，露出几分微笑，点点头，放进了口袋。

“谢谢。”

他觉得Starling靠得也太近了，有什么东西溜进了他的口袋，他没怎么看。Tina举起一对袖扣，每一只都雕着国会老鹰。

“幸运符，长官。Kathern和Starling给它们加了保护咒。”

“谢谢。”Percival吞咽了一下。他知道自己不能随身携带魔法物品，但他无法拒绝这份礼物。他换下了佩戴着的质朴袖扣，放进裤袋里，按上新的。

“时间到了，长官。”Henery轻轻说道，与Percival握手，“有幸与您共事。我会竭尽所能照顾好这个部门的。”

“想必以后一定能在报纸上读到你的大名。”Percival应允道，“与有荣焉。”

他朝五角办公厅 走去，他的傲罗们跟在身后。他步入大厅，纽约幽灵时报和预言家日报早前达成了协商，将从英国的典礼仪式上获取照片，他松了口气。这意味着当他走到屋子中间、走向英国代表团时，没有拍照，没有闪光灯。

他认出了英国傲罗们。Theseus，显而易见，然后是Bulstrode、Abbott、Nott——气势汹汹的纯血菁英们。他琢磨着挺合情合理的，一个给英国人表现优越感的机会。

他一边觉得反胃，一边走向Seraphina正坐着的位子，后者看上去沉着冷静，光彩照人。他对她巧妙的躬了躬身，接着转向英国部长。他的手在抽出他的黑檀木魔杖并上缴时，微微发抖。他攥紧手指，感到突如其来的脆弱与无助。

Scamander走上前来，用自己的魔杖检查Percival身上有没有携带什么魔法物品。这个魔法过去也常被用来给关往阿兹卡班的那些人搜身，Percival想知道现在改签目的地是不是为时已晚。他感到魔法辐射的微弱热量渡过手腕和口袋——袖扣、打火机，还有Starling偷偷塞给他的未知物品。可是过了一会儿，Scamander站了回去。

“他没问题。”

Seraphina正说着话，但是血液在耳朵里滋滋攒动，嗡嗡作响，他什么也听不进去，脑子里只有他被收缴的魔杖。他会无杖魔法，所以在这种情况下他不会像大部分巫师一样，束手无策，可他依然感到难受作呕，想起Grindelwald抢走他的魔杖和脸孔，想起Jauncey。他全神贯注，站稳脚跟。

“是时候了，Graves先生。”其中一个英国傲罗——如果男人一脸厌恶看着他的样子还不够提示他的话——他猜是，Nott。他们拿出了一个六面形的门钥匙，四个英国傲罗和他们部长的手摆在上面。Percival抓住了最后一面，视线在屋子里转了一圈，看了办公厅最后一眼，环绕着他的空气盘旋起来，将他一把从美国拽走了。

 

——未完待续——


	3. 就绪

这里的魔法部大楼与美国魔法国会的迥然不同。位于伦敦白厅 底下，洞穴状的空间无边无际，跟美国的建筑风格大相径庭。Percival环视门钥匙把他们放下来的地方，发现自己站在中庭，扫了一眼脚下的乌木地板，随之眺望孔雀蓝的穹顶。墙上排着一个个飞路壁炉，大家在里面冲进冲出，每个人都专心自己的工作。部长领着队伍走向其中一部电梯，直达最高层。这里的地面是一层厚实的紫色毡毯，木头则拼成了墙面。一片幽静。

“Scamander，想必你弟弟正在等你。你把Graves的袍子拿来好吗？”部长说，Scamander点点头，顺着走廊离开了，留下Percival和三个傲罗，还有部长站在一块儿。

“Graves。”部长对他说，“我们国际魔法法律办公室的美国官员将准备与你签订入籍。典礼一小时后举行。”他撇过脸，一副本人在这儿简直浪费时间的态度。

那个Percival认为是Nott的傲罗转向他。

“你母亲是麻瓜出生是吗？”

“怎么？”Percival唾道。他也许是没了魔杖，但他不会杵在这里，听着别人侮辱自己的父母。

“我弟弟想知道。这么说进“二十八” 是没戏了。可惜啊。Scamander家的家世那么好。”

“这么说我们俩兄弟从你弟弟的小本本里成功除名了？”Theseus问，带着一包衣服回来了。把东西塞进Percival怀里，“很好。”他朝Nott假笑，随后朝Percival咧嘴笑道，“一会儿见。”说完，走掉了，Bulstrode领Percival去了一间空房。

“你可以在那里换衣服。”

说完，离开了，留Percival一个人。他朝外面的过道飞快的瞥了一眼，确认Bulstrode和Not正守着门。Percival希望他能幻影移形。他看了看拿给他的衣服，发现一个棘手的问题——他不知道袍子要怎么穿。

他不禁想知道，这是不是Theseus对当年Percival嘲笑他居然穿袍子上学的某种报复。他解开缠成一团的织物——深绯色，有着蓝绿的边缘，两边青铜色的绣花向上盘布。很漂亮，就是整个儿浮夸得不行。

试穿不急于一时——首先，他需要搞清楚Starling究竟塞了什么东西。他希望Starling没学Kathern那样给他春药之类的——今天没被下药就已经够糟的了。他伸进口袋，摸出一个用金子做的，里面带有一个银制暗阁的小火柴盒——他立马认出来了——Starling一年前从某些个走私犯那里缴获的。有那么会儿，他觉得有必要为了偷翻他的办公室而斥责他的傲罗们，然后才想起来他们已经不再是他的傲罗了，现在那里是Henery的办公室了。

他翻过掌中的火柴盒，随后打开。除了一张小纸片，里面别无他物。

“如果您需要帮助的话尽管开口。”写道，是Henery的笔记。他咽了咽喉咙，把火柴盒放到桌上，心里明白他的傲罗们另外有一只相配的。他放进去的任何东西都会传送给他们，反之亦然。他没被抛弃。他如释重负的眨掉了险些掉落的眼泪，希望能侥幸瞒过他的两个丈夫。

他把注意力集中到袍子上，铺开织物。他抖掉西装外套，余下的衣服原封不动，然后手指摸索着绣花面料。搞清楚了袖子在哪，两只手臂套进去。衣袍从他的肩头垂至地板。他看了看袍子，抚平前襟，确保看上去舒服得体。要是他有只钢笔的话，他会送张字条回去，可到处都没瞧见。他扒拉着桌子抽屉，找到了一支羽毛笔和一瓶墨水。他坐进椅子，摊开纸片，蘸了蘸墨水。当他刚把羽毛扎下去时，墨水溅了出来，喷在了袍子的衬里。

他擦了擦污迹却弄得更脏了。因为洇在针脚上，他只能期盼没人看出来。他拾起羽毛笔，过了会儿重新尝试，设法在纸条上划出了“谢谢”。他吹着墨渍直到挥发干涸，然后塞回火柴盒，知道他的傲罗们会顺利的发现它。他把火柴盒重新放进口袋里。

除了坐待传唤也没别的事好做。心里隐隐约约的想起了十八岁的时候，等着和Jauncey结婚。当时，他对那老头所知甚少，有点害怕，可父亲摆明了告诉他，为了保证家族的未来，避免美国魔法国会最终落到内战的局面，不容置喙。

_他坐在桌上，微微晃着腿，检查自己的领结是不是歪了，等着被叫到大厅里。他和Jauncey的亲眷，连同另外一些人，都在那。这桩婚事是为了帮助国会，而充斥在Percival胸膛里的喜怒哀乐和惶恐不安并不重要。只要底下谈成的协议还作数，那么接下来发生的任何事国会都不放在眼里。一个姓Graves的人，生是国会的人死是国会的鬼。对Percival而言，这就是他所要付出的，他的感情无足轻重。_

现在也一样。他的婚事只是为了担保英美之间的和平。在战时，Theseus从来没有表现出残忍的性情。说不定以后他不会遇到暴力相向。但是Grindelwald戴着Percival的脸曾企图杀掉Theseus的弟弟，这可不是随随便便就可以原谅的事。

传来的敲门声吓了他一跳，他慌慌张张的站起来。

Nott朝他点点头，示意他跟着自己穿过走廊。大门敞向一间大屋子，让他联想到一点点五角办公厅——可墙上钉着桃花心木，地上铺着一席宝蓝色的绒毯。他抬头远眺屋子的尽头。

Scamander兄弟俩都站在那儿。哥哥穿着一身镶金边的绯色袍子，弟弟套着一件黑色的长摆大衣，黄色的绣线勾勒出动物的模样，在布料上嬉戏舞动。Newt Scamander垂着头，盯着地面，Theseus Scamander的视线则径直越过房间，直勾勾的凝视着Percival。

Percival想逃。

他向前迈开步子。

——未完待续——  



	4. 仪式

向前走去的每一步都带着Percival临近他的命运。那两个英国人就站在那儿。他听见照相机闪光灯的声音，知道明天一早，这场典礼的照片将会遍布每一张巫师报的头版头条。他不再只是一个落到Grindelwald手里的美国巫师。现在他还是一个像谈判筹码一样被抛出去的美国巫师，被他唯一熟知的故土所惩罚，驱逐出境的巫师。用阿兹卡班换来更糟下场的巫师。

他觉得恶心的要命。惧意，比对Jauncey还来得严重。那时，他对可能面临的遭遇还没什么概念。他不是处子之身，在伊法魔尼的日子里，他和一些跟自己一同求学的英俊男孩和漂亮女孩懵懵懂懂的经历过床笫之欢。却从来没有一段认认真真的关系。当时他不知道Jauncey以为他还是个雏儿。还不知道当对方发现真相时，男人会做出那种事来。

他浑身战栗，房间看上去天旋地转。他在魔法部。Jauncey已经死了。他正在走向的男人是Theseus Scamander和Newt Scamander。他死死的攥着这个念头。

比起Percival，Newt Scamander似乎对地板和自己袍子上的图案更感兴趣。他头也不抬，左手手指拨弄着刺绣花纹。Theseus则看着Percival，微微皱起眉头。Percival拼命不让肚里七上八下的恐惧显露出来。他一定是哪儿做错了，莫名惹怒了他。他还没跟这个男人完婚，就已经忤逆了对方。

他稍微调整重心，设法挪动银火柴盒，好让他能感到小玩意贴在皮肤上。这是维系着他过去生活的唯一物什，与被他当做自家人的傲罗们的唯一沟通渠道。眼下，他正站在兄弟两人面前，心如擂鼓。

美国官员就在旁边，等时间一到就签署入籍手续。钦定Percival的命运。Percival还没机会瞧一眼婚约里的条款。他不知道事已至此的情况下，看见自己的未来白纸黑字的写在里面有什么用。还是不知道的好，以后总会知道的。如果当年给他一张Jauncey想干什么的契约合同，他怀疑自己还有没有勇气活下去。这样就好。

魔法部部长亲自为他们主持婚礼，所有人中他穿着最上乘的袍子。Percival站着，等着，听着照相机又拍了一张他的照片。他抬头挺胸，不想让全世界看到他害怕的神情。绝不。他或许是失去了Graves这个姓氏，可他仍旧不能因为露出怯意而有损家族名声。一条长垫出现在部长的阶前，在左边的Theseus先跪了下来，Newt模仿哥哥，跪在了右边。Percival跪在中间，强打精神，表情淡定，绷紧下巴。他不允许铺天盖地的恐怖淹没他。如果他奔溃了，他知道自己很可能将在众目睽睽下昏倒，而那简直不堪设想。

 

——

 

部长走上前来，开始照本宣读。英国典礼比美国更为传统隆重，有点吓到Percival。部长先念了拉丁语，然后回到英语，对他们的未来表述了期望和希冀。Percival完全听不下去。

踩着时间点，他站起身，Newt和Theseus分别在他两边。现在逃跑已经来不及了。Theseus朝他挤了挤眼睛，又露出笑容，第一个宣誓。

“我，Theseus Scamander，接受你，Percival Graves，成为我的丈夫。我会爱你，珍惜你，保证没有炸弹把你炸飞。我会在战壕和路边与你并肩同行，我发誓不会总是偷吃你的早餐。我会在你放弃自己的魔法时，用我的魔法保护你，我发誓如果你乖乖的话，我是不会太整你的啦。”

这句话引出几发笑声，然而Percival没有全听进去，脑子里拼命不去回想Jauncey咆哮着告诉自己要叫他“好看”的样子。和Jauncey在一起的时候，他名义上还保有自己的魔杖。而这次，全世界都知道他俨然已经失去了它。过了好一会儿他才意识到他错过了Newt誓词的前几句。

“……我的丈夫。我会爱你，珍惜你，守在你身边。我会在你放弃自己的魔法时，用我的魔法保护你，我会……”Newt的声音踌躇了一下，然后才继续，“我会全力以赴做个好丈夫，如你应得般的待你。”

Newt在这种婚礼的传统誓词上的结巴，让Percival有点释然，轮到他的时候，他开口宣誓。

“我，Percival Graves，接受你，Theseus Scamander，还有你，Newt Scamander，成为我的丈夫们。我会竭尽所能的保证你们幸福，我会用我的身与心，爱你们，敬你们，顺从你们。我会关心照顾你们，如你们应得般的待你们。”声音归于默然，部长又再说了一会儿。Percival神游天外，Newt嘴唇碰擦过他脸的时候，Percival才晃过神回到现实，接着Theseus倾身而来。

Theseus带着满腔热情吻着他，就像过去战时那样，Percival还是个下级傲罗的时候。Percival屈服了，照相机拍下了他们两个人的照片。Theseus扯开了，脸上挂着昔日灿烂的嬉笑。Percival还记得这笑容。自从离开伊法魔尼，他只吻过两个人，而另一个早就死了。

他们转身面对镜头和集结的人群，随后Theseus带他走到了结婚公证书前。有只湖蓝色的羽毛笔，Percival暗骂英国人就不能用钢笔吗。他尽量字迹工整的署下他的新名字。

“想回家吗Perce？”Theseus问，双眼闪闪发光。

Percival点点头。长痛不如短痛。

 

——未完待续——


	5. 初夜

他们三个走出了魔法部。没人阻止他们，尽管在穿过人群的时候，有些人彼此交换着意味深长的眼神。Theseus走在前头，一只手臂环着Newt的肩膀。Percival注意到Newt比他哥哥高了一点点，就算Theseus好几次谈及年轻人时，都称对方是自己的小弟弟。

他们没有幻影移形回去，这让Percival有点意外。他对无杖幻影移形没那么精通，所以理所当然的沿途行径。可是像这样晚上散步，看着兄弟俩在自己前方互相咬耳朵，只是另一种更为漫长难熬的折磨。

他觉得还蛮有道理的。迄今为止他经手的审讯不计其数。一旦痛苦开始，便永无止境。就连钻心咒——已知体验里最可怕的痛苦，光是想到它的惧意可能还比具体操作要来得吓人。在月下漫步回Theseus的住所，强调谁才是管事的，让恐惧随着时间发酵。他的皮肤几乎因为畏惧而鸡皮疙瘩，他开始考虑是不是可以用什么办法给自己施咒，拖延既定的事态——他知道这种行为非常可耻。他已经丢尽了先祖们的脸了。他会默默承受，今晚无论发生什么事，今晚过后的任何事，还有从此以后的……他不会反抗，尖叫，逃跑的。

他是个Graves。就算此刻证书上写着Scamander，可他仍能鼓足勇气直面自己的命运。

Theseus聚精会神的在跟他的弟弟窃窃私语，似乎并没什么要跟Percival说的。当他们走近一栋建筑物时，Percival就在他们身后，他默默打量着。这地方的防护罩很强，当他发现屏障被设计成既阻止任何进入又防止任何人出去时，胃里一阵难受。

在顶层台阶上的Theseus开了门，示意Newt和Percival进屋。跨入时，Percival感到魔法掠过他的皮肤。

“现在这房子已经记住你了。”Theseus说，“恐怕我们只有两间房。有个房间是Newt落脚时用的，你可以住下，Newt跟我一块儿睡。”他指向走廊，“厨房在那边，客厅再过去点，而在这边我们有个台球室，还有两间房。Newt的房间……那个，弄得比昨晚整洁了点。”

Percival点点头，觉得还是不说话保险点。他跟着两人一起走到过道尽头，那里有两扇门。

“这是我们的房间。”Theseus指明道，推开房门。有那么会儿，Percival瞥到了一抹浓重鲜艳的金红色。Newt一头钻进了房里，“这是你的房间。”

面前的卧室有着一张收拾妥帖的床和书桌。床边有张小台子，角落有个衣柜。房间从实用角度来说无可挑剔，比Percival在军队里熟知的要好多了。唯一美中不足的是装饰布置。

墙上贴着几张羊皮纸，上面的图画在纸间跳来跳去。有时候，羊皮纸的位置不尽人意，Newt就直接涂在墙上。地上有几个巢穴和些许骨头，天花板上吊着三种不同种类的虫茧。床架带着可以用来锁铐的床头板。床边有个绿色的眼罩，然而当Percival盯着它看的时候，它睁开了眼睛，沿着墙面爬上去了点。

“Scamander？”他问道，指着它，“我想你这里有斑地芒 害。”

“恐怕是我弟弟的某只宠物。他养了不少。它还没毁掉房子，Newt平日里会用些木屑喂它。我们曾经试图让它挪窝，但它拒绝了。现在Newt在我房里，它可能会自己跑过去。”

Percival点点头。他读到过Newt非常喜爱神奇动物。只是没料到居然这么痴迷。

“我觉得你还是先拆包行李吧。”Theseus过了会儿说，“我肯定你累坏了，横跨大西洋的门钥匙之旅总让我筋疲力尽。如果你晚上需要任何东西的话，我们就在隔壁。”

“谢谢。”尽管他害怕，尽管想到对方的每一分善举都会让自己更加感恩戴德就让他的喉头涩得发苦，他还是设法把这两个字说了出来。他想知道，卧室这个状况是不是暗示了他不用留宿，或者只是另一种把戏。他们出于好心给了他床，让他有个睡觉的地方。

Theseus离开了，Percival发现自己站在床边。他解开所携不多的行李，摆进抽屉，把自己捎带的书理到书架上。他拿出傲罗们送他的饯别礼物，把四样东西藏入行李箱，接着推到床底。把鞋子放在箱子前面，小心翼翼的把鞋尖跟厚木板的边线对齐，这样他就能知道它们是不是被动过。

另边厢的房间寂静无声。脱掉袍子没费什么功夫，比穿上要简单多了。他手动的把它们挂到衣橱里的架子上，发现自己已经累了。他这一生都在用魔法获取功名，如今却被这种简单的任务搞得疲惫不堪着实让他吃惊。

他只穿着裤子，躺在床上。躺在被单上面——那样会容易些。他盯着上方的天花板，等候着。

他怀疑等他们准备好的时候，会来敲门叫他。他不相信他们会使用这个房间——只有一张单人床而已，可他不敢断言。他想知道有没有别的，他应该做好的事。他环顾房间，注意到斑地芒现在朝着天花板移动。房间很暗。他竖起耳朵希望能及时听到他们接近的声音。如果知道他们什么时候过来的话，掩饰恐惧就比较容易了。

他努力放缓呼吸，不让心跳过快。这种事他之前不也熬过来了吗。他听见隔壁房间传来含糊的嘟哝声，随后悄然无息。

他清醒的躺着，等着他们传唤自己。

直到黎明破晓，他才意识到兄弟俩也许盼着自己去找他们。

 

——未完待续——


	6. 早餐

现在纠错也来不及了。Newt和Theseus大概还在睡，他可不敢吵醒他们。他转身，后背朝着门，心不在焉的研究着羊皮纸上潦草的字迹，等时间差不多了再说。

当客厅里的钟声表明6:30的时候，Percival已经“被迫”学了不少除繁殖周期以外有关角驼兽的知识，然而外面的走廊还是没有脚步声。抬头瞟了一眼斑地芒，后者已经远远的爬进了角落，闭着眼睛，似乎在睡觉的样子。Percival起床去捞自己的魔杖，却被现实狠狠的打了回来。

他站起来，走向衣柜，拿出一件衬衣。他或许可以直接召唤它，却尽量不使用魔法，以防犯了什么忌讳。包围这栋屋子和他房间的防护罩被设定成能轻而易举察觉他是否用了无杖魔法的模式。直到得到准许，他可不能冒那个险。昨天晚上的失误已经够难堪的了。

看到鞋子，他停滞了一下，检查了还在老地方。没人在晚上动过他的箱子，他最宝贵的私人物品安然无恙。光着脚，他一路走到了厨房。

按理说，做早餐应该不太难才对。自从Jauncey死了以后，他就为自己下厨了，他们结婚期间，他也一直为那个老头料理一日三餐。尽管实际操作起来，完全没想象中的简单，一边强迫身体遵循做饭的步骤，一边竭力安抚脑子里的胡思乱想。他不清楚Scamander兄弟平时都吃些什么，不过翻了翻他们的橱柜，尽可能用现成的食材做顿好的吧。

就在他摆盘完最后一张烤薄饼的时候，Theseus从卧室里出来了。看到Theseus乱七八糟的头发，Percival微微一笑，对方打着赤膊，身上缀着雀斑和各种伤疤。让Percival回忆战时，想起那些偷偷摸摸的亲吻和私底下的欢笑。

“你做了早饭？”Theseus问，Percival回到了现实。他不动声色的点点头。战争时期的从容以伴与暧昧情愫现在已经是过眼云烟了。

“烤薄饼配枫糖浆和香蕉。”他解释道，“对不起，我不知道自己能用哪些食材。”

“听起来棒极了。”Theseus回道，“Newt正在一个个检查他的动物，他一会儿会过来的。”

Percival点点头，还在为昨晚的抗命忧心忡忡，他给兄弟俩倒上茶，给自己弄了杯水。他不知道他们是否希望自己一起用餐，他不想犯第二次错。他已经在各方面完败了。他肚子揪成一团，想象Jauncey靠过来，伸出一只手，一把攥住Percival耳后的头发。他可以听见脑海里的声音盘旋不去。 _告诉我你今天做错了什么。告诉我该怎么惩罚你。_ 他感到手上火辣辣的疼，想象自己的手被摁着往火里抻。

“Perce！”英国口音吓了他一跳，Percival惊讶的发现自己坐在桌边，面前有只杯子碎了。Percival疑惑的盯着它。

“恢复如初。”Theseus悄声低语，用魔杖点了一下杯子，然后抓起Percival的手。他能做的就是在Theseus翻来覆去检查手掌的时候不作挣扎，“看起来不太严重。你可得小心点。究竟怎么了？”

“我……没拿稳。”Percival轻轻说，低头看着发红的表皮，“大概还没适应……时差。”

“Newt有些药膏可以给你敷上。”Theseus过了会儿说，“待着别动——”说完，Theseus离开了，Percival又一个人心绪不宁了。他得集中精神。他不过迷失了一小会儿，就发生了意外。可能会惹Theseus生气的，让Percival重蹈覆辙，走上过去的老路。他拼命叫自己冷静，心里依次默念着所有和他工作过的傲罗们。Kathern、Tina、Henery、Starling，他不会让自己忘记的。

Theseus回来了，他的弟弟跟在身后。Newt穿着一套灰黄相间的睡衣，头发比他哥哥乱得还离谱。他谨慎的走过来，手里拿着一个瓶子。他坐到Percival对面，Percival乖乖的伸出手。

当绿色的混合物碰到他的手时，疼痛减轻了一点，Newt也因为聚精会神而眉头微皱，他设法把药膏抹进皮肤里，烫伤消退了。在Newt忙活的时候，Percival看见一个绿色的小棍棍从Newt的口袋爬到他的肩膀上。  
“这……一定是Pickett吧。”稍事片刻，他说，迫不及待的想要终结尴尬的沉默。

“是的。”Newt同意道，“Pickett，这是Percival……Percival，这是Pickett，抱歉它很害羞。”护树罗锅吐舌头回应道，重新溜回Newt的衣袋。

“很……很高兴见到他。”Percival过了会儿开口。Newt点点头，放开了他的手。

“不会留疤的。”

“也许我只是不太习惯端杯子。”Percival低声说。Theseus挥了挥魔杖，食物和茶水飘到了桌上，他们开始吃饭，Newt跟他哥哥谈着最近刚孵的一窝恶婆鸟 。

Percival努力不去想烤薄饼冷了的事实。他想问今天有什么安排，想要他如何表现，兄弟俩想让他干什么。就连Jauncey，过去也会罗列清单，发号施令。一些Percival未能领会遵守的要求。这一次，他们想要什么，他毫无头绪。根本一点胜算都没有。

“Perce，待会儿要不要去买东西？”Theseus问，他把盘子放进水槽冲洗，“我知道你没带多少东西。”

尽管担心到头来会欠他们很多很多，他还是点了点头。

 

——未完待续——


	7. 购物

“我们去给你买点衣服。”Theseus笑了笑，“呃，你还需要别的吗？书？纸笔墨？我知道你一向很喜欢书信，现在你要写给不少人了。还有什么？”

Percival摇了摇头，没提Seraphina给他的信纸。那些是秘密，他想要牢牢捏在手里以防Theseus变卦的东西。私人物品越多意味着失去的特权越多。意味着他们有更多的法子伤害自己。不过这也意味着他们没有收掉他的箱子，没有找到他藏起来的物件。

“听起来太破费了。”

“朋友是干什么吃的？”Theseus耸了耸肩，“你也会为我两肋插刀的，Perce。说真的，要是由我做主，你能带的远不止现在这点东西。”

Percival想起拂过他皮肤的魔法热能，揭发了他藏起来的物品。不由自主的紧张起来，等着Theseus大发雷霆，或者更糟，要他把那几个一开始就不许带来的东西交出来。Theseus只是面露微笑，爽朗明亮，他从战时便记得的笑容。

“去，穿上鞋子和外套，外面好冷的。”Theseus温柔的提醒他，可Percival这辈子受尽了摆布，他听得出什么是命令。

他回到房间，努力对Theseus和Newt私底下的说话声装聋作哑。他伏下身子，查看那些宝物。袖扣整整齐齐的排成一条线，打火机就在边上。火柴盒待在箱子的正中，可是稍后他决定挪个地方。他打开盒子，发现一张小纸条。展开：

“ _你是怎么对付这个鸡飞狗跳的鬼地方的？_ ”Henery写道。

Percival从桌上拈起一支羽毛笔，写下回复。

“ _管教吵闹傲罗的秘诀_ ：

1.死线——骗他们说逾期一天的任务其实准时完成了。

2.善于倾听，给自己找个能干的副手。

3.用好吃的堵上他们的嘴。”

他对折纸，塞进去，阖上火柴盒。字条会回给Henery。然后，他套上鞋子，将盒子与地板对齐，在箱子旁放上一只袜子。要是有人动过，他会知道的。斑地芒从墙上看着他小心翼翼的把火柴盒置于书架顶上，把信纸藏进几本书内。

Percival不记得有什么案子会用斑地芒来作眼线，可他还是惴惴不安。忽而意识到自己磨蹭得太久了一点。他穿好鞋，匆匆下楼，做好被罚的准备。Theseus朝他伸出手。

“我带你幻影移形过去。”

Percival贴进Theseus的身旁，闭上眼睛。当他再次睁开双眼时，他们处在一片热闹集市的中央，跟Percival熟知的美国一点儿都不像。街上人头攒动，穿着颜色各异的袍子，摊贩兜售着独角兽的兽角粉，凤凰的羽毛和恶婆鸟的鸟蛋。有一间卖袍子的商店，他好奇的看着橱窗陈列。

“我猜你穿西装更自在？”Theseus问道。Percival默默的点点头，“这样好了，我们已经有了几套以伊法魔尼学校颜色制作的长袍，什么样的紧急情况下都能派上用场，不过要是你觉得西装更舒服的话，那我们就买西装。”他笑得灿烂，走向最近的一家店。

买齐Theseus想要的东西花了不少时间。Theseus给袋子施了魔法，提在手里几乎没什么分量，Percival发现英国货币比卓锅 更复杂。反正，Theseus究竟付了多少钱，他都看在眼里，没法视而不见。每支出一笔，就代表他多欠了一份债。他们想要他怎么偿还，他无从得知。对方给他买了三套西服，七件衬衫，一些纸稿，比起羽毛笔，挑了钢笔。

“你还需要别的什么吗？”

Percival摇了摇头。不愿再问他要什么了。已经够多的了。

Theseus顿了一下。

“有什么你想吃的吗？”

“饭菜挺好的。我很乐意下厨……”Percival飞快的说道，“我还能帮忙收拾屋子。”他明白那些根本不够还清这些东西，但他不得不有所表示。

“你不需要担心。”Theseus笑了笑，“我发誓自打参军后我的厨艺大有进步。”

“没关系的……”Percival支支吾吾，声音有些发抖。如果不让他做饭，那么要他拿什么回报他们呢。他浑身哆嗦。失神了一会儿，感到有双手用力的攥着他的头发，把他往下摁。他能闻到烟味，听到笑声——

一只手抚上他的手臂，害他打了个激灵，抬头看见Theseus站在跟前。

“你有在听吗Perce？”

“是的。”

“想到打仗了？”Theseus问，那口气让Percival觉得他不懂，不懂记忆一口把你吞噬，让你不知身在何处，究竟是种什么感觉。

“差不多吧。”Percival顺水推舟。

“那我们回家吧。一天下来也不早了。你把袋子拿去拆包，到时候我叫你吃晚饭。”

Percival点点头，Theseus带着他幻影移形。他们出现在房子客厅，Newt坐在那儿，四周堆着笔记，地板上好几条长着翅膀的蛇围在他身边，他的护树罗锅扒在他的头发里。

看见他俩，Newt有点一惊一乍，惹得鸟蛇发出嘶叫。

“嗨。”

“嗨——”Theseus朝弟弟走过去，“进展如何？”

“差不多了。我觉得某个家伙吃掉了我的几份笔记。”Newt抱怨道。

看出不需要自己待在那儿，Percival返回房间。他打开房门，突然僵住了，看见离开时仔细放在箱子上的袜子被动过了。他跑过去，从床底拖出行李箱，眼前的状况让他差点吐了出来。

箱子空了。


	8. 对话

屋子仿佛天旋地转，但他强撑着站稳脚跟，检查书架顶上的火柴盒。东西还在。目前为止，他最宝贵的私人物品还安然无恙。如果连这也丢了，他真不知该如何是好。它还在老地方。可傲罗们给的打火机，那对被施予了层层保护魔法的袖扣——都不见了。

他坐在床上，拼命驱赶脑袋里不断蔓延的恐慌。他茫然无措。他是不是应该去乞求原谅，低头认罪？还是绝口不提，装疯卖傻？让Scamander兄弟做主，让他们决定他什么时候、怎么做才能赢回属于他的东西。现在采取行动会显得冒失放肆。比他们先发制人可能会引火烧身。可是他真的不知道自己哪儿做错了。

他感到愤慨。这不公平。他百思不得其解，此时此刻被这股情绪魇住了。太不公平了，不告诉他理由就惩罚他，而他自己也不明就里。不知如何弥补。要是他能保住那些东西，无论他们要他干什么，他都会照办的。他允许自己闭上一会儿眼睛，心里隐隐作痛。奔溃成这个样子，太软弱了，可他抵抗不了。前尘往事如噩梦般纠缠不休。他背井离乡，身在一个陌生的国度，面对自己并不明白的规矩。

他泥足深陷于过去的回忆。想起Jauncey握着他的魔杖，美名其曰代为保管。跟他说，他现在，用不着它了，拿着也是浪费。告诉他，他永远也不会像其他姓Graves的族人那样，成为战士，抑或傲罗。他只是长着一张漂亮的脸蛋，随Jauncey肆意玩弄的小东西。他提起膝盖抵住胸口，心如捣鼓。

敲门声吓了他一大跳，心里努力盘算着他今天就得干完的任务。一时想不起来有什么，这代表他大概都已经做好了。无所谓了——如果Jauncey想让他痛苦，他会找到借口的。只要他想开杀戒，他总有百般理由。门呯地开了，出现一个男人。他首先想到，那不是Jauncey，他感到恶心，强迫自己放松，别缩成一团。

“Perce？”男人问话的声音很耳熟，于是他蹙眉，发现原来是Theseus。Jauncey已经死了。现在Theseus是他的丈夫了，“你没事吧？”

“我……”没事，Percival说不出口。像这样的事，跟他的丈夫撒谎，他办不到，“我要怎么做才能把它们还给我？”此时此刻，对他来说这才是头等大事。

Theseus一脸茫然的看着他，拧起眉头。

“嘿，Perce……你还没拆包啊，你还好吗？”他朝床走去，在对方面前俯下身，“Perce……究竟怎么了？”

Percival摇了摇头。他能这么办呢。他没法解释，只能寄望原谅，祈盼饶恕。他不相信自己过得了这一关。Theseus“装傻充愣”。

“你想要回什么来着？”Theseus问。Percival犹豫了一会儿。打火机是给他的饯别礼物，可那对袖扣是被施与了慰藉的魔法，用来保护他的。如果他必须做出抉择，那他选它们。

“我的那对国会袖扣。”他回道，坦白，“它们之前还在我的箱子里。”

Theseus蹲下，看了看床底下的行李箱，眉头若有所思的皱起来。

“那对袖扣，该不会亮晶晶的吧？”

“我没打算戴的。它们……它们是礼物罢了。”他轻声细语。Theseus摇了摇头，站起身。

“瞧，我不在乎你是怎么得来的，或是谁给你的。你想戴就戴。我只要知道，它们是不是闪闪发光的那种？”

“是的。”Percival承认道，有点摸不着头脑。他不明白Theseus干嘛要担心这点。

Theseus小声嘀咕，骂骂咧咧，然后尴尬的笑了笑。

“我去找给你。晚餐已经准备好了，不过我猜你想在吃饭前拿回袖扣？”

Percival勉强点了下头，Theseus离开了房间。

Percival想蜷缩在毯子下面，逃开一切，但他不能那么做。他代表着美国魔法国会，他必须做出表率。他不能让Theseus看见自己软弱的模样。

他拼命想着藏起来的、还有Theseus买给他的纸稿。他可以写信给他的傲罗们。首当其冲的就是Kathern——照她对讨厌的规矩不放在眼里的样子，如果她没收到自己平安无事的消息，大概会上门拜访，而他最不愿意看到的，就是让她惹上麻烦。也要写封信给Tina——关于Grindelwald事件，报告上说了，她和Newt成了好朋友，所以他要解除对方的后顾之忧。Henery则需要在领导团队工作上给予鼓励。Seraphina虽不是傲罗，却是老相识了。也是懂得理解他过去的那个人。

敲门声把他从沉思中唤醒，Newt走了进来，一只手捧着袖扣，另一只则揪着一大坨扭来扭去的黑毛团子，死死的往胸口上摁。毛球瞪着棕色的眼睛，凝望着Percival。

“给。”Newt递来两只袖扣，Percival感激的接过。

“谢谢。”他悄声道。他不知道留下它们要付出什么代价，可他终归要回来了，只要能拥有它们，他愿意做任何事。

“对不起。”Newt嘟哝，视线越过Percival的左肩，“恐怕是我平时总把亮闪闪的东西藏在卧室，让嗅嗅忙活。他一定瞧见了袖扣，以为在玩‘寻宝游戏’什么的……”

Percival飞快的把袖扣扣好，把朴素的那对放到一边。现在，已经没必要偷偷摸摸，遮遮掩掩了。

“谢谢。”他又说了一遍。他得表达自己的感激之情，就算知道要保住这些宝物还远远不够。

Newt朝他伸出手，Percival感到自己微微一僵。Newt歪了歪脑袋。

“愿不愿意帮个忙？”他轻轻问道。Percival点点头，没法直接开口，但是想知道自己可以做些什么，才能保住那对袖扣。Newt莞尔，“吃完晚饭后，你要不要到箱子里来？我把你介绍给大家认识……”他的声音渐渐低了下去。看着Newt，Percival能看出来，对方有点害怕，他不知道该做出什么反应。

“我来的。”也许他可以借此逐步偿还拖欠兄弟俩的东西，一个是为了救命之恩，还有一个就是为了迄今为止对他的善待。“债台高筑”让他需要趁着还没崩盘淹没自己前，着手报答他们。

Newt忽而一笑，眼睛亮了起来，就那么一会儿，他看起来跟初遇的Theseus一样，充满自信。接着Newt的犹疑不定又回来了，他匆匆忙忙的离开了房间，还紧紧的揣着那只扭来扭去的小东西。

“吃饭啦！”Theseus叫道，Percival站了起来，向下瞥了一眼手腕，看到袖扣还在那儿。他没动火柴盒，确定留在原地会比随身携带更安全。


	9. 能干

Percival下楼的时候，食物的味道扑鼻而来。他时不时的瞄瞄袖扣。Theseus一副不知道火柴盒的样子，所以他燃起了希望，希望这意味着自己能够瞒下它。要是他搞砸了，有可能连袖扣都保不住。不过火柴盒目前还是安全的。

Theseus挥手打招呼，食物漂浮着落到了三张餐盘上。Percival犹豫了一下，最终坐到了第三个席位，等候吩咐。揣度Jauncey的心思从来没什么好结果，可要是反应不够快的话，会受罚的。他毫无头绪，不知道如何预估形势，最好的办法就是静观其变，盼望自己别惹出更多的麻烦。

“开动。”过了会儿Theseus说，Percival依言行事。他注意到Newt吃得很慢，不由好奇对方是不是也存了什么心事。如果可以的话，他会保护其他几样东西免受两位丈夫的迁怒。

Percival发现Newt的盘子里没有肉——他和Theseus倒盛着一块牛排，Newt吃着芝士口味的馅饼。Percival忍不住后怕。不许吃饭一向是最难熬的惩戒，因为饥饿会一点一滴的蚕食掉你。如果你还负责下厨的话，情况就更糟了。如果不是自身难保的话，他会试着偷偷把自己的肉排分些到Newt的盘子里。他搞不懂。他到这儿来，是为了当Theseus和Newt的出气筒的。Newt不该受到伤害，不该被剥夺食物。

“他很抱歉。”Newt一边说，一边切着正吃着的馅饼。Theseus翻了个白眼，Percival靠过去一点，等着下文，“他不是故意要偷袖扣的。”

“没关系。”Percival飞快地说，明白了话题的意思，“我不该把它们藏起来。”他不愿Newt因为他的过失陷入麻烦。下一刻，Theseus贴过去，揉了揉弟弟的头发，Newt似乎轻松了点。Percival怀疑自己是不是会错了意。

他吃着自己的饭，不一会儿，Theseus便忙着跟弟弟讨论工作上的事。Percival认出了几个名字，脸上却无动于衷。终于，饭吃完了，Newt朝他微笑。

“你还想到箱子里来吗？”Newt问，听起来有几分迟疑。好像觉得Percival会拒绝似的。

“我很乐意。”Percival同意道。

走进箱子，Newt顿时生龙活虎起来，举手投足更加自信。Percival不由担心是不是他哥哥不在场的关系，让他有了这样的变化。但他念及战时的Theseus。知道年长的男人恨不得把他的小弟弟捧在手心里。对方是绝对不会伤害他的。

很快，这些想法在Newt把他介绍给一箱子神奇动物的时候烟消云散了，每一种动物都有他们各自的需求。Percival决心学会怎么照顾它们。这是个帮忙的好机会，证明他的价值，开始还债。

“这是嗅嗅。你已经认识——”Newt示意之前那团圆滚滚的毛球，指了指它坐在屁股下面，堆积如山的黄金和其他财宝。他在那里看见了自己的打火机。他没有伸手去拿，太过在意这可能是个测试，“我会保证他再也不去偷你的袖扣了。他不是故意惹你不开心的。”

“没事。”Percival马上说，“是我不好。我不该带着它们。”

“你可以带着你的宝贝的。”Newt立刻说，“好了好了，你还没见过鸟蛇呢。真的很希望你能帮我喂它们。”Percival紧随其后，迫切想让自己变得有用起来。Newt耐心的解释每一样任务，他觉得自己能够有所表示了，一点点也好。

 

——

 

最终，他们两个从箱子里出来了，Newt打着哈欠。

“晚安，Percival。明天见。”

“晚安。”Percival回道。

他不会再犯昨晚的错了。他默默等着，直到听见走廊上响起了脚步声，直到兄弟俩上了楼，于是，他径直走到了他们的房门外，倾听任何他该登场的暗示。

卧室里传来低语，太轻了，他听不清。他僵硬的站在门口。没法主动凑上去，如果他来的不是时候呢。他不想兄弟俩视他为娼妇，急切、渴求、悲哀、愚蠢。可他也没法撤退。他呆呆的站着，优柔寡断。

终于，他的脚撑不住了，他席地而坐。想象着要是Jauncey发现自己像这样待在过道里会发生什么。告诉他，他忘恩负义。提醒他，他活该待在地上。

两条手臂环抱住自己，拼命稳住呼吸。他举步维艰，进退两难。

太阳出来了。

Percival迅速更衣，烹制早餐，在他摆盘的时候，兄弟俩从房里走了出来。Theseus露出微笑，揽下最后一点活儿，吃得狼吞虎咽。就在他洗盘子的时候，他看见窗户上趴着一只猫头鹰。他让它进来了，取下它带来的信笺，拍了拍小家伙柔软的腹部羽毛。

“好像——”他开口道，轻轻叹了口气，“要叫我过去。出了紧急事件，似乎涉及到动物走私。Newt，他们要你也去。Perce，你待在这里不要紧吧？”

Percival如释重负，浑身轻松起来。如果他们两个出去工作，他也许能抽空歇一歇。会有一些时间，不管多么短暂，不必担心接下来要他做的事。

“谢谢，不要紧的。正好给我点时间打扫。”

“这屋子没那么糟啦。”Theseus抗议道，朝大门走去。

“你确定不想来吗？”Theseus站在门口问道，“我们可以去找找Nott的晦气。”

“我确定。”Percival回道，挤出笑容，“话说回来，他为什么讨厌我？”

“他弟弟一直在搞一本英国纯血家族的说明书。防止任何玷污血缘，之类的东西。”Theseus噗嗤一笑，“只不过筛检到神圣二十九个家族，我们就去跟某个有麻瓜出生的父母的人结婚了。在他们的名单上，你在两代之内的配偶可不能有麻瓜血统。全都是无稽之谈。荒谬至极。不过有几个家族拿它特别当回事。”

Percival以前从来没考虑过母亲的血统。她就是她自己而已——一个才华横溢的女巫，从内阁平步青云，成为参与支持拉帕波特法[1]的几个重要官员之一。她早年倾心于麻鸡文化的经验，可能在这方面帮了她的忙，可除此以外，他没作多想。就连Jauncey也从没提起过，从来没有为此对他吹毛求疵。

不过英国人有他们自己的信仰和习俗，他做梦也想不到的地方，防不胜防。

Theseus半个人已经跨出了门槛。身后跟着Newt，他停下脚步，伸进口袋掏出一只鸟蛇，放到Percival脚边的地板上。

“她不太喜欢魔法部。她很乖的。”说完，他握住哥哥的手，幻影移形走了。

Percival弯腰撸了撸鸟蛇，后者立马长到一只大型家猫的体积。她朝厨房的方向蜿蜒爬去。

Percival紧随其后，找吃的给她。他不确定自己是不是可以喂她，但他实在无法想象Newt会希望她饿肚子。他动作迅速的往地上扔了一把虫子，然后回到属于他的卧室里。

此时待在衣柜上方的斑地芒正望着他，他坐到床上。疲惫像海浪般袭来，他倒进床垫。那两个出去上班了。没人可以伤害他，也没留别的家务活给他干。他可以稍微休息一下，再继续亲手打扫屋子。

他闭上一会儿眼睛，不知不觉地沉沉睡去。一如既往，Jauncey在他的噩梦里等着他。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Rappaport’s law：拉帕波特法律是1790年美国魔法国会通过的一项魔法师与麻鸡之间的族群隔离法令，它以制定人埃米莉・拉帕波特议长的名字命名。更多详解：http://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404034593262053697


	10. 坦陈

连着两天没睡后，Percival殚尽力竭。就算噩梦纠缠，他的身体也因为终于可以休息而如释重负，哪怕一小会儿也好。原本他只打算睡个几分钟的。在起来洗衣服和整理屋子前打个盹。他注意到厨房里有一些银餐具，但那些已经干净得闪闪发光了。所以他不清楚什么时候该再擦拭一遍。在梦魇中，Jauncey摁着他的脸，让他好好看清楚他要打磨一新的烛台。Percival试过了。他竭尽全力，想方设法祛除底座上黏连的痕迹，可就是弄不掉。于是，烛台劈头盖脸的打在了他的背上，还有腿上，他这才恍然大悟，他根本就去不掉那些特殊的记号。咒语让它们纹丝不动。

他在床上辗转反侧，拼命远离前夫笑眯眯的脸。当Jauncey抓着他的肩膀，狠狠摇晃他的时候，差点失声尖叫。他咬住嘴唇忍住呼喊，可仍有一丝啜泣溜了出来。Jauncey手里的劲道没有丝毫松懈，他能听见对方在说话。脑子里警铃大作，轰隆作响，无法集中精神，但他很清楚，Jauncey在等着他作出反应。他咽了咽喉咙，终于，不情不愿的，睁开了眼睛。

Theseus Scamander跨坐在他身上，他的眼睛瞪得大大的。

“嘿……嘿Perce。”Theseus轻轻说道，抚着Percival的侧身，“跟着我呼吸。吸气……呼气……吸气……”睡意朦胧，晕晕沉沉，Percival只能乖乖听话，顺从丈夫的指令。终于他的脉搏缓了下来，房间不再天旋地转，他设法让自己看起来波澜不惊。

“对不起。”他瞥了眼窗户，瑟缩了一下——太阳快要落山了。亲手打扫屋子已经来不及了，除了躺在床上让疲惫把他卷走之外，他什么都没干成。

“干嘛道歉，你看起来还蛮困的样子。”Theseus飞快的说，“抱歉。我本想让你继续睡的，不过……那个，你听起来真的很痛苦……”Theseus神情几近内疚，奇了怪了，“当我重新想起作战的时候，我也深有体会，想要醒过来……”他吞咽了一下，耸耸肩，“但现在重点不是这个。我们想跟你谈谈。接下来……Newt和我真的需要跟你谈谈。这几分钟里你好好调整下好吗，我们就在客厅。”

Percival迅速的点了点头。这么说要惩罚他了。要是不把自己收拾好，情况只会更糟，可他已经在各种层面上完败了，有些甚至连他自己也不知道。Jauncey一向锱铢必较，一有机会就拿Percival兴师问罪。看来Theseus也一样。

他想知道下楼后，自己要面临的是何种境地。不愿预估或猜测兄弟俩会提出什么要求。他检查了一下火柴盒，还安全的待在老地方，可他不敢打开看一眼。他不能浪费时间。去做其他事，免得兄弟俩对他的惩罚变本加厉，刺激他们大发雷霆。他顿了顿，随后褪下了西装外套，整整齐齐的挂起来。不一会儿，他脱掉了鞋子和袜子，身上只穿着马甲、长裤和衬衣。马甲质地上乘。沾上血就不好了。他解开扣子，把马甲放回原本摆放的搁板上，接着跨过房间，走到兄弟俩等着他的地方。

Newt朝他微笑，对他的行头不予置评。他只能期盼，这代表自己已经释出了足够的悔意。他不知道接下来会发生什么，根本毫无头绪。如果他有选择的余地，他宁愿不要，不要玩猫捉老鼠的游戏。等待是最难以忍受的部分。可现在等待即将结束。

“哈罗，Perce……”Theseus说，但他平时的那股子乐呵劲儿没有传到眼神里，Percival不由寻思着是不是自己犯了什么弥天大罪。Theseus不像是那种喜欢玩游戏的人。他以前那么好。

“谢谢你能来跟我们谈谈。”Newt开口道，在沙发上蜷成了一个奇怪的姿势，手臂环抱着抵在胸口上的膝盖，“我们……我们想说的是，我们一直担心你。我之前就想说了，却总是不了了之，而你在刚来的时候看上去那么平静——”

“我有哪里让你担心吗？”Percival立马问道，脑子里梳理了一圈自己的行为，企图查找潜在的僭越之举。

“不是你让我们担心。”Theseus很快说道，“是我们担心你。”

这是Jauncey的另一种拿手好戏。为他的过失责罚他，美其名曰是Percival自找的，是他自作自受，说他以后得更当心才行。那是Jauncey的宗旨。而放在Theseus身上——这个他允许自己在战时得以亲近的人——感觉痛不欲生。

“对不起。”Percival说，真心的。他为事情弄到这种地步而抱歉，可他也同样让Theseus和他弟弟失望而抱歉。他们值得更好的。

“刚刚是不是你到这里以后，睡得头一个好觉？”Theseus问道，他的眼神令Percival确信对方想起了一战，那时Percival会连着工作好几天，然后因为过劳而倒下。Percival点点头，Theseus嘶了口气。

“好吧。瞧，不管你为什么发愁……我知道你经历了很多。和Grindelwald，还有之前的战争。我无法装出可以修复一切的样子。可Newt跟我……可以的话，我们会陪着你。我们是站在你这边的。”Theseus握住Percival的手。Percival伸出手，掌心向上，想起自己听闻过的，关于那个默然者男孩的事。

Newt突然拧起眉头，接着奔过房间，然后呯的一声猛扑向自己的手提箱。Percival满腹狐疑的看着突如其来的一幕——他已经熟知Newt在Grindelwald假冒自己时期的种种历险，但亲眼看到对方应付他的箱子还是挺意外的。

“出了什么事？”Theseus问道，谢天谢地，注意力暂时从Percival转移到了他弟弟的身上。

“嗅嗅溜了。”Newt抱怨道，“Percival，我能检查一下你的房间吗拜托？”

啊，原来如此。原来圈套就是这个。他们会发现自己仅剩的宝物，为持有它们而责怪他。百口莫辩，直接毁掉他在乎，珍视的东西。

“当然。”Percival立刻回道。不论出声反对，还是负隅顽抗，对他都没有好处。他们才是掌控者，他无力阻止。Newt冲了出去，过一会儿回来了，手臂夹着一只扭来扭去的嗅嗅，空出的那只手里有个闪闪发光的东西。Percival几乎哽住了。Newt把嗅嗅仍进箱子，随后转向Percival，举起一个亮晶晶的物品。

他的打火机。

Percival伸出手，接着又变卦了。Newt主动递给他。

“对不起。他就是忍不住偷东西——”

“你怎么找到它的？”

“他喜欢随身携带这些玩意。当我检查他的时候，打火机掉出来了，不过他还没来得及闯进你的房间……”

Percival眨了眨眼睛，忍住泪水，死死的攥着打火机。他深吸了几口气，鼓足勇气，面向Theseus。

“那么……现在怎么办？”

“你想说什么？”Theseus轻轻问道，一只手圈着Newt的腰。Scamander兄弟俩都直直地盯着Percival，脸上露出一模一样的，郑重其事的表情。

Percival垂下视线，逼自己说下去。

“你们要怎么惩罚我？”


	11. 供认

“你们要怎么惩罚我？”

回给他的沉默震耳欲聋。Percival敢打包票，兄弟俩能听见自己的心跳声。当初第一次跟Jauncey结婚时，年仅十八岁的他胆战心惊，怕得要命，在一片死寂中局促不安。现在他一动不动的站着，呼吸不疾不徐。好歹他当过傲罗。他还拧着那股子劲儿。胸口堵得慌。

“惩罚？”过了几秒，Theseus呐呐地说，音量比窃窃私语差不了多少，简简单单的两个字却在房间里炸开。Percival的心纠成一团，想知道这是不是意味着他得做出选择。决定自身的痛苦。好个残酷的游戏。选得太轻，会因为企图蒙混过关而受罚。太重，则会受到比应有的责罚更严厉的惩处。在Jauncey身上，他学会了如何解读对方，微妙的肢体语言显示出他到底是想亲手动手，还是凭借咒语，只是想冷眼旁观Percival受苦，还是想直接过来教训他。如今这些法子对兄弟俩不管用。

“你的鞋子呢？”Newt轻轻地说，Percival觉得屋子摇摇欲坠。是他太放肆了吗。是不是他的脚要倒霉了？一直以来这个花招特别刁钻，他得耗上好几个小时，把脚弄干净，每一道伤口都触目惊心。他原地不动的站着，努力让自己低眉顺目。Theseus倏地站起，靠近他。

Theseus攫住他的两条手臂，领着他坐下，一字一句的对他说，竭力控制自己的呼吸。

“不管那个混账对你做了什么——”Theseus啐道，“我发誓，只要你一句话，我立马去阿兹卡班，把Grindelwald大卸八块——”

Percival动弹不得。奇怪自己是不是被施了什么魔法。他想不明白，除非这份痛楚已经令他晕倒。房间此刻天旋地转。

“没那么简单。”说话的是Newt，Percival模模糊糊的想，他是不是错过了一些谈话内容。已经决定好怎么罚他了吗？“Grindelwald绑了他一个月。这……事情并非如此。这……情况更为严重。”Theseus依然蹲在Percival的跟前。血液在Percival耳中滋滋攒动，隆隆作响，他什么都听不见，但Theseus慢慢挥着手，指点着他什么时候呼吸。虽然费了一点时间，但Percival办到了，循着手势。

Newt和Theseus都看着他，意识到自己仍然没有得到问题的答案。他还是不知道他们会怎么做，可避而不谈真的很残忍。他哆哆嗦嗦。

“Percival，告诉我——”Theseus开口道，他明白他得说清楚自己的过错，历数自己的罪状。他从来就没把“罪状”记全过。一想到连这种任务都失败，他简直不知所措，眼前顿时一黑，厥了过去。

 

——

 

意识渐渐恢复，他能听见低低的说话声，有点难堪的意识到自己居然因为害怕而晕倒。有东西抵在他的唇边，坚硬瓷实。他顺从的张开嘴，温热的液体滑过舌头。好一会儿才辨出味道——是茶，然而里面还兑着一点魔药。

尽管百般不愿，他还是睁开了眼睛，抬头看到Theseus伏在身前。房间角度有些奇怪，他被搬到了自己的床上。对上Percival视线的Theseus露出些许微笑。

“镇定剂。”Theseus对他说，“对不起。我们不想给你用药，可不管怎么回事……”他捏了捏Percival的手，“你吓坏了。你不必害怕，不用再害怕了。”

“对不起。”Percival声若蚊吟，“我……我会怎么样呢？”他问。感觉像个小孩子，刨根问底，但他再也等不下去了，“如果……如果你想让我决定自己……我自己的惩罚，我会的，可是求求你……求你，至少让我知道你们的规矩……我……”他声音发抖，Theseus又温柔的喂了他一口水，有点烫，“我想乖乖的。”

Theseus覆上他的手。

“Percival，你究竟在说什么。”他语气轻柔，和善，可在关切下透着一丝疑惑。看上去不像开玩笑，“你能跟我说清楚吗？”

“我……我知道我已经让你失望了。”Percival轻声细语，“我……我擅自带了东西过来。袖扣和……和打火机……”即使现在，他也无法让自己放弃那个火柴盒。他可能要为此受到更重的责罚，可他就是做不到，“我不是纯血。我睡着了，忘记打扫，我还没……”他停顿了一下，羞耻慢慢涌了上来，终于说到了重点，“我还没履行作为丈夫的……义务。”

趴在他跟前的Theseus目瞪口呆，Percival能看见他身后不远的Newt，面前桌上的一些植被。Percival拼命不去想Newt为了惩罚他，到底酿了什么魔药。

“我有试过。”Percival承认道，对自己的恐惧恼怒不已，“昨天晚上，我试着……试着来圆房。我到了……我到了你们的门外，可我没法……”他的声音战栗了一会儿，“我没法打开门……”

Newt走上前来，递给他一剂魔药。闻起来像那种用在女人生产时帮忙镇痛的药水。Jauncey从未把他伤到需要喝这种药的地步，他为此一直心怀感激。

“就一口。”Newt警示道，Percival听话照办。他不会以为有了这份好意，就可以产生一点点掉以轻心的念头。

Theseus此时站起身，身影笼罩着他，于是Percival侧过脑袋，露出脖子，像以前被调教好的那样分开双腿。

“你为什么觉得我们会惩罚你？”Theseus问道。

Percival作了个深呼吸。他不清楚Theseus知不知道他曾经结过婚。Theseus知道他不是处子之身。可知道Percival的过错并不能保护他免受兄弟俩的折磨。

“因为我前夫就是这么做的。”


	12. 赦免

“因为我前夫就是这么做的。”承认只会错上加错，坦白更是雪上加霜，Percival候着对方的反应。Theseus脸色骤变，神情汹涌。直白的愤怒，惊诧，还有某些类似恐惧的东西。

“我们去客厅谈好不好？”Newt轻轻问道，“那里还有只鸟蛇，如果置之不理的话，她就要大闹天宫了。”他的声音很温柔，小心翼翼，Newt的表情不像Theseus那样激烈。只是困惑。

“行。”Theseus飞快说道，微微起身后退，朝Newt瞟了一眼。Newt耸耸肩，Percival谨慎的站起来，脚步有些虚浮。之前喝下去的魔药让他平静了一点，把他和心里堆砌的惊恐隔开，产生一种朦胧的疏离感，可他还是害怕。是Theseus拾起他的手，用幻影移形省下了走路的麻烦，两个人最终落在了沙发旁。

在战时，他会露出微笑，戏谑Theseus连这么点距离都要用幻影移形来显摆。此时此刻，他陷进沙发里，不一会儿Newt走了进来。Theseus招来一把椅子，Newt倚在扶手上，Theseus则坐了进去，面朝Percival。

“如果你又感到头晕的话，就说出来。”Newt说明道，Theseus则点点头。Newt挨过去，对Theseus咬耳朵，Theseus怒气冲冲的紧抿嘴唇。Percival确实感到宁静祥和，镇定剂达到了预期效果，帮他抚平思绪，就算心跳得厉害。

“一定。”

“他在哪儿？”Theseus问，“你前夫？”

“他……他死了。他死了差不多15年了。”Percival解释道，“他跌倒了。我……得怪我，不过……不是我干的。不是我。”他叫天天不应叫地地不灵，但他该做的都做了。绕着房子的防护罩将他困在里面，直到Jauncey断气，等到那时一切都太迟了。一度有流言说Jauncey的死，成全了他野心勃勃的年轻丈夫当傲罗的愿望。口说无凭。两年后他去了欧洲大陆，和英国人并肩作战，继续前进。

可最伤人的也在这里。Percival真的“继续前进”了。他为自己营造了新生活，然而现在全都落空了。他等着兄弟俩的审判，拭目以待对方会向他提出什么要求。从某种程度上来说，打开天窗说亮话确实轻松不少，即使他对接下来的情况忧心忡忡。如果几小时后他能幸免于难，或许可以摸出一套规矩，用来周正自己的生活，做到无可挑剔。

Theseus拧着眉头，目光聚焦在Percival身上，Newt的手则搭在前者的肩头，安抚他。显而易见，Newt是更宽容的那个，他的肢体语言平和舒缓。他稍微有点蜷缩起来，与其说是威吓的姿态，不如说在试图安慰。

“Theseus？”Newt问道，他的哥哥转头看着他，“给我们弄些热巧克力好吗？”

Theseus起身走向厨房。Percival努力不在Theseus离开视线后，对随之传来的拳击声畏缩不已。Newt从地上捡起鸟蛇，放到Percival的大腿上。

“你能替我摸摸她吗？沿着脊柱，不是脑袋。如果你碰他们的头，他们会焦虑的。她需要习惯被不同的人照料。”

Percival对这个请求微微眨了眨眼睛，却还是照办了，指头顺着层层叠叠的鳞片撸弄。鸟蛇好像十分享受这份关注，拱进他的手里，发出柔柔的嘶嘶声。

“很好。”过了会儿，Newt说，“就是这样。”他微笑道，Percival专心投入到给他的任务里，鸟蛇在他不断的抚摸下变大了一点。

几分钟后，Theseus回来了，两只手分别端着一杯可可，还有一杯飘在他脑袋前方。他把手里的两杯给了Percival和Newt，攫取空中自己的那杯。

Percival的视线定在他们两人之间。几乎感到安逸，仿佛他们没有生气，饮料暖暖的，还没热到发烫的地步。他呷了好几口，努力寻找开口的勇气，可他想不出说什么才好。终于，Theseus打破了平静。

“我们不知道。”

“对不起。”Percival抿着可可，含糊道，“我应该早点告诉你，但我不想惹麻烦。我只是……希望这次能表现得好点。Jauncey一直……一直跟我说，我有多么不听话，犯了多少错，可是这次我想做得更好。我想学，变得乖乖的。讨你们的喜欢——”

“我们……我们在战时上过床。”Theseus说，听起来有点迷惘，“我以为……我以为你想要——”

“你说过只是玩玩而已。”Percival过了会儿回道，有点窘迫，“没关系的。我没有勉强自己，我就是……就是想放松一下。并没有……”他摇了摇头，“我有享受到。”

Theseus似乎对这点松了口气，有什么东西疏忽了，Percival无法甩掉这种感觉。他搞砸了，吓坏了Theseus，就算这里由Theseus说了算，就算对方才是掌权者。

“我记得你的喜好。”Percival轻轻说道，“你……你做得一点也不痛苦，就只有……只有亲昵。如果你想的话，我仍然可以为你那么做。我可以做任何事，抱歉我不是……抱歉我之前……”他摇了摇头，“你值得更好的。”

Theseus发出一记噪音，几乎像是笑声。他甩了甩脑袋，看上去随时都会哭出来的样子。好奇怪啊。他朝Percival伸出手，就那么静静抵着他的手臂，Percival还在温柔的抚着鸟蛇。

“你才是……你才应该值得更好的。可你却……你当过傲罗，Perce。你战斗过，你英勇无畏，舍己救人。你迄今为止的成就。美国魔法国会……同意这件事的时候，他们知道你的遭遇吗？”

“寥寥无几。主席女士知道。”

“怎么，她没想过要就此跟我们谈谈？让你觉得自己只是……只是被送来当……什么？我们的玩具？取悦我们？他们早就大肆渲染执行死刑的主意，可现在看来他们还想伤害你，伤害我们。”Theseus眼里怒火狂炽，Percival微微向后缩了一下。

“Theece。”Newt朝哥哥吼了一声，把对方从愤愤不平中拉回来，“这些都不是Percival的错，根本不是。”

“我知道。”

“那就别把气撒在他身上。”Newt轻轻说道。他仔细观察着Percival，随后开口道，目光盯着Percival，全神贯注，“昨天，你搭把手照顾了动物。如果你能继续下去的话，真是帮了我的大忙。”

Percival迅速点头回应，试图理解对方的举动。Newt似乎在向他提出一种还债的办法，一种能让他定心的方式。他飞快点点头。这才想到，无论他们给他下了什么药，都还没有开始生效。

Theseus勉强挤出一丝含糊的微笑，然而他的眼神蒙上了一层阴影。

“那个男人……害你受了很多苦，是吗？”Theseus说，语气小心翼翼，“在这里你不会再受苦了。”

Percival想起Jauncey告诉过他的每一句话，每一个字。他要如何在明明可以避免的情况下，为自己的所作所为，还有犯下的过失，永远受罚。他不由自主的相信，这都是他的错。好像他骗了他们，而当他们发现自己有多“狡猾”时，免不了一顿惩处。

“我会努力乖乖的。”他再次保证道，字面苍白无力，空洞无义。诡异的是，他们似乎把一切怪到了Jauncey的头上，“不是他的错……”Percival呐呐的说，“他只是给了我应得的。”

Theseus轻轻叹了口气。

“不。我们会让你看看什么是你应得的，Perce。就给我们点时间。”Theseus听起来异常难过，“不过不会痛的。你不会受伤的，我们不会害你受伤的，一点也不会。”

Percival拼命不去想Jauncey的那帮朋友。可Theseus的口气如此真心，那么实意。

“你有什么想问的吗？”Newt轻声说道。

“为什么给我魔药而不是……不是惩罚我？”

“为了使你冷静下来。那魔药会给人一点适度的空间，让这样的谈话……容易些。”Newt 回道，Percival懂了。

“我现在要去做晚饭了。”Newt说，留下Theseus和Percival独处。Theseus凝视着Percival大腿上的鸟蛇。

“他死了？”

Percival点点头，Theseus舒了口气，彼此一阵缄默。Theseus想着自己的心事，Percival则努力消化刚刚的那番话。当Theseus说他会给Percival应得的，感觉像是一句承诺，而不是恐吓。


	13. 实话

 

Theseus过来捏了捏Percival的手。Percival一动不动，等着丈夫作出审度评判，可Theseu的眼神却透着宽容。

“我很高兴他死了。”Theseus轻轻说。Percival吞咽了一下，撇过脑袋。

“我也是。”他呐呐道。他不知道自己该不该明目张胆的说出来，然而这话发自肺腑。从Jauncey手里逃脱，还有自打甩掉对方后他发现攥住的机会，Percival感激不尽。他咽了咽喉咙，舔了舔嘴唇，朝Theseus瞟了一眼。Theseus看上去如坐针毡。他还紧紧的抓着Percival的手，拇指摩挲着他的手背。

“你……一直觉得我们会伤害你，是吗？”

Percival垂下视线，闭上眼睛，自己捏着Theseus倒是轻轻的，从肌肤相亲间，汲取力量。他试着回忆战争岁月，想起Theseus绽放笑容的样子。想起当时体会到的那种安全感。他鼓起所有的勇气，点了一下头，想看看Theseus会做出何种反应。他严阵以待，等着吼叫，殴打和痛楚。

“你从来没有提过。”Theseus喁喁道，Percival微微晃了晃头，张开嘴巴想要道歉，却被Theseus按在唇上的一根手指堵住了，“我们也从来没有问过你。Newt和我……我们不想你死。当结婚提出来作为退路的时候，我们二话不说就答应了。我们从来没有考虑过你的感受，我们只是自顾自的……”他顿了一下，摇摇头，眉头越皱越深。

“如果换做是我。”Theseus继续道，“我根本不担心。我曾经那么信任你，所以我心安理得。我没有……因为你怀疑我而生气。我只是担心。”他用一只手臂搂住了Percival的肩膀，Percival贴进对方的触碰，蹭着暖暖的皮肤，全神贯注在他炙热的体温上。令人安心。环着他的手臂充满了保护欲，却并不那么桎梏，他可挣脱出来。只要他愿意，他能在一眨眼的功夫全身而退。

他不想出来，他惊讶的意识到。

“你一定很想念自己的东西。”过了会儿，Theseus说，“尤其是你的魔杖。我明白当Newt得知自己可能会失去魔……有多害怕。”Theseus陷入了沉默，明显迷失在了自己的思绪中。Percival坐在他身旁，现在呼吸平缓了。不再担惊受怕。相反他沉浸在Theseus给予他的肢体接触中，知道这副身体所具备的气力永远不会伤害他。Theseus的手放在他的肩头，相连的地方很温暖。仿佛Theseus正将自己的力量传给Percival似的。

“我无法保证一定能要回你的魔杖。”Theseus轻轻说，“可是我会努力争取的。肯定还有别的东西——你的行李太少了。”

Percival想到了藏起来的火柴盒，Seraphina给他用来通信的纸张，连同那些他自己的重要档案——出生证明，第一次婚姻，一些经手案件的报告。提醒他，帮助他保持清醒的玩意。证明将他给了Scamander俩兄弟的契约书，像某种战利品，署着用他自己的血签下的名字。

他还想起了自己的公寓，摆满了经年累月收集的，然而不许他带过来的物品。

“有几样。”他推诚布公，自己也不愿承认，这寥寥几个字居然难以启齿。他太害怕了，害怕做的不对，害怕一不留神惹他生气，可这是Theseus啊。

“你累了吗？”

“一点点。我本想……让你无忧无虑，让你开开心心的，可却……”

“先吃饭。”Theseus斩钉截铁的说，推出自己的计划，不容置喙，“我们三个先吃饭。然后你休息，我去查查看，有什么可以帮你要回来的。”Theseus盯着他，“好吗？”

Percival点点头。竟然在征求他的意见，觉得难以置信。Jauncey压根就没在乎过他的感受，在乎过他想要什么。但Theseus不一样。

“饭好喽。”Newt大声喊道，Percival握住了Theseus的手，两个人走进了Newt布置三人用餐的地方。Newt招呼他们过来，指示Percival坐在鸟蛇静候着的位置上。

“谈得不赖？”Newt问道，视线对着盘子。

“质的飞跃。”Theseus回道。

Newt点点头。

“你还需要那个魔药吗，Percival？”

Percival摇了摇头。他不想吃药。毕竟，药效什么的难以应付。他不想失去集中力。就算此时此刻，刚刚在Theseus那里得到确凿感也渐渐消弭了。现在已经不是打仗那时候了，而且Theseus并不是他的朋友。Theseus是他的丈夫，他签订的合同表明Theseus和他的弟弟从根本上来说拥有他的所属权。

他需要保持清醒，斗智斗勇。他默默吃着饭，很高兴知道自己今晚将一个人睡了。

 

——

 

食物在Theseus嘴里味同嚼蜡。

他一直在努力挽救朋友。让一个历经磨难，值得救赎的男人的生活变得轻松一些。迄今为止，他在对方身上完全看不到男人该得的善意与公允。

反而留给了Percival一堆烂摊子。这个他从战时就认识的男人，那个他在报纸上读到过的男人，埋没在昔日被迫忍受的煎熬与恐惧下，不见了。Theseus不知做何感想，除了得知Percival第一任丈夫身亡后满腹的怨愤。如果他还活着，Theseus简直恨不得等不及把对方揍成猪头。

Theseus拼命压住怒火。要是Percival察觉到了，会让事情变得更为棘手。可就算心里明白，他还是火大的要命，憋得难受。Percival被辜负了。他想知道的不止于此，但他开不了口询问Percival。对现在的他而言，这些问题太难受了。不过，他会通过自己的手头资源，找到想要的答案。

吃完饭后，Newt起身，陪Percival走回房间，因为投喂斑地芒而稍作逗留。Theseus手一挥，盘子飞进了水槽，只在Newt出现的时候抬了下眼皮。Newt微微蹙眉，不过对Theseus笑道。

“他似乎一惊一乍的。”

“Newt，他没有魔杖，背井离乡，失去了所有关心在乎的东西。他不一惊一乍才怪。”

“我们应该把他的魔杖要回来。”Newt建议道。Theseus皱眉，刚想说这主意蠢毙了的时候，忽而意识到没准能成呢。如果他和Newt负责掌管他们的丈夫，那么也就是说，他们得为对方做最好的打算。

“值得一试。”Theseus退让了，“我去问问。不行的话，我希望你带他去奥利凡德，给他买根新魔杖。”

“你想让我去？”Newt问道，显然吃了一惊。

“是的。”Theseus同意道，“我得跟几个人谈谈。就从确定美国魔法国会的主席究竟明不明白自己对他做了什么开始。”

Newt没吱声，接着点点头。

“小心待他，Theseus。他其实吓坏了……我觉得事情没那么简单。”

Theseus想起了前天晚上，当他听到Percival说到关于他 _身为丈夫的义务_ 的那番话，拼命咽下挤到嗓子眼的酸涩。

 

——

 

躺在床上对Percival而言仍然有点奇怪，可他知道至少这是个能让他歇息一会儿的地方。他不会因为在这里休憩而受罚。Theseus的话在脑袋里不断回响。看来Theseus不会伤害他。Theseus知道他想家。

他爬起来，走向火柴盒，写下：“S. Picquery。”作为抬头。他没有施法，尽管藏起这样的信息轻而易举，如果他想的话。他在背面写下自从来到英国后所发生的一切。 _Theseus_ _生了很多气，不过似乎不是对我，而是替我生的气。_ _Newt_ _给我看了他的神奇动物。在这还好，他们一直都挺和善的。我只是不太懂他们。希望你顺利收到纸条。_ 被自己的言辞所激励，趁着还没打退堂鼓，他叠好信纸，塞了进去，传送到与之配套的盒子里。

 


	14. 回归

Theseus原本希望在了解了Percival的难言之隐后，心里纠成一团的恶心感能得以缓解。可他还是想不通，耿耿于怀。搞不懂以前究竟发生了什么，而一无所知让他不知道该如何治愈对方。

Newt捏了捏他的手，蜷缩在他身旁。穿着一套尺码过大的睡衣，头发比平常乱得还厉害。

“别担心了。”Newt有点强硬道。Theseus看着他，挑起一根眉毛。

“Newt，我看你是不明白他到底经历了什么吧。”

“虽然还不清楚。”Newt同意道，“可我们都知道他现在是安全的。让某人或某种安顿下来是很件很艰苦的事。可他现在安全了，我们只需要帮他看清这点。”

“所以你有什么好主意吗？”Theseus问道，想着Percival一直以来多么的担惊受怕。

“那个，如果换成动物的话，我会跟他们聊天。向他们展示周边环境，填饱他们的肚子，确保他们一应俱全。接下来就看他们自己的了——有些无法忍受孤独，所以头一二个晚上我会躺在他们身旁。另外一些我则会给他们空间适应。这些都取决于动物的意愿。而你是那种需要陪伴的类型。”

Theseus点点头，试着抚平Newt的几缕发丝。他的弟弟或许对受伤和惶恐的动物很有一套，不过Theseus现在能看出来，他对人类也一样。他想到战后的Newt，抱着自己渡过的每个夜晚。记得在钦定Percival命运这件事上，也表露出跟自己一样的愤慨，他是如何站在Theseus一边的，同意和对方结婚，以便Theseus发生了什么事的话，Percival不会被判处死刑。

“谢谢。”他轻轻说，“Newt，去睡吧……”

他闭上眼睛，迷迷瞪瞪，但愿Percival在自己的房里睡得踏实。明天早上，他要直接去见部长，看看能不能要回Percival的魔杖。

Theseus非常乐意就那么干上一架，要求他们归还爱人的魔杖，如他应得般的尊重他，对待他，从之前的“罪责”中解脱出来。可是“政治”用这种方式可行不通。留下Newt做早餐，Percival继续睡觉，Theseus走进办公室，直奔部长的房间，利落的敲了敲门，直到秘书让他进来。

他正式的鞠了一躬。

“部长。”

“傲罗Scamander。什么风把你那么早就吹来了？我以为你和你弟弟会很享受给你们……放松，的时间。”

“确实感激不尽，部长，然而过几天计划去美国的行程——我看到Nott负责参加，相信我是更适合的人选。这场婚事从某方面来说是促进我们同美国人的关系的。不派我去就太蠢了。”

“如你所愿。现在，你是要告诉我你为什么会来这的正真原因呢，还是我得继续猜下去？”

“我有个不情之请。”

“这次又是什么？”部长慢吞吞的说，Theseus扯出一个灿烂的笑容，“我想要Percival Scamander的魔杖。”

部长皱起眉头，嘴巴一抽准备开口。Theseus觉得他可以看出“成何体统”和“万万不可”这几个字。Theseus抢过部长话头，继续道。

“部长，您知道我的生活不仅忙的要死，还充满了危险。外面有几十号犯人把他们罪行败露的账算在我的头上，巴不得伏击暗杀我。再加上我弟弟的工作。他找Percival帮忙照顾神奇动物。如果他手里有什么防身的家伙我会倍感欣慰的，毕竟这工作有一定潜在的风险——”

“你弟弟的某些宠物是挺棘手的。”部长同意道，“你的话也不无道理，但我不认为我们可以信任Percival。”

“部长，我可以掌控我自己的生活。如果我说了他不可能用魔法对付我弟弟或者我的话，那么我相信我就有这个能力办到这点。我保证限制他的权限，只在我认为有必要的时候，让他使用魔法。”

有那么会儿，Theseus以为对方会断然拒绝。可相反，黑色的魔杖递了过来。

他在手里检查一番，随后朝部长点头致谢，回到家中。空气里充满了饭菜的香味——Newt正在准备早餐，Percival则站在附近，一副担忧的样子。

“Perce，你看上去有心事？”Theseus疑虑道。回应他的，是Percival脸上天人交战的神情，令人关切——显然他很害怕，可事情好像不止如此。终于，他弓起肩膀，身体摆出对决的架势。这是一种当傲罗觉得他们会被攻击时，常常做出的姿势。

一时之间，寂静无声，接着Percival开口道。

“如果你想用克扣食物惩罚什么人的话，也应该是我。嗅嗅偷东西只是出于本能。是我自己不够机灵。”

Theseus蹙眉，努力想弄明白这突然唱的是哪一出。

“在我的眼皮下没人会被饿肚子。”

“可是……”Percival张嘴，随即垂下脑袋。进过一番思想斗争，内心挣扎，他抬起头，对上Theseus的双眼，“你不准Newt吃肉。”

Theseus拼命忍住爆笑，一切都水落石出了。Percival琢磨出了Newt跟他们吃的不一样，打算保护他。又过了会儿，他意识到过去的种种能解释Percival现在的骤变，而这是个让人忧虑的想法。

“我不想吃。”Newt轻轻说，趁着沉默不语的时候开口，“我不喜欢吃肉。觉得……难受。我能用它投喂我的动物。他们吃肉是天生的。可我……我不能。我吃不下去。”

Theseus朝Newt鼓励的点点头，然后走近Percival，露出微笑。

Percival紧紧的抿起嘴唇，可在他能争辩前，Theseus拿出了他的魔杖，让他抓住了魔杖的杖柄。

 

——

 

实际上，Percival花了好一会儿才晃过神来，看清递给他的究竟是什么东西。不是什么没收充公的魔杖。而是他自己的魔杖，在这段婚姻中上缴的魔杖。

他深吸了口气，然后伸出手。他的手抖得太厉害了，他控制不住。可他的魔杖就在那儿。他几乎一把夺过，接着抬头看向Theseus。

“为什么？”他问。他不明白鉴于他们目前的状况，为什么Theseus会给他武装反击的工具。Jauncey曾觉得让他持有魔杖会很危险，自此他就被削弱了力量。

“打仗那时候知道有你在背后罩着我，感觉要好多了，Perce。”Theseus回道，Percival缓缓的点了点头。他挥了挥魔杖，杖尖掠过几簇零星的火花。

“你可以在这里使用魔法。”Theseus说，Percival呆若木鸡。Theseus耸了耸肩，仿佛他的话再简单不过，一副理所当然的样子。Percival之前还担心自己会永远失去使用魔法的资格，而此时此刻，就在这里，他的魔杖失而复得了，“你想施多少魔法就施多少魔法。你不必把这个地方收拾得整整齐齐的，还有做饭烧菜什么的，不过我猜比起没有魔法，有魔法总归方便点？”

慢慢的，感到有点眩晕的Percival点了点头。他盯着自己的魔杖。他一度害怕“嫁出去”后魔杖会被折断。这根魔杖从伊法魔尼开始就陪着他了。他无法扯开视线，魂不守舍。

“你确定？”

“当然。”Theseus坚定的说，“只要你高兴，你也可以随意使用无杖魔法。”Theseus看上去那么平静，Percival努力想要理解。在战时，他和Theseus曾互相照应。基于他们如今关系的性质，他完全没料到这点居然到现在仍没有改变。

Newt笑了笑，分派早餐，指挥着它们飘到桌上。Percival犹豫了一会儿，眼看着分配不均的食物——可Newt看上去神态自若，清楚自己在干什么的样子。Newt慢慢伸出手，落在Percival的手上。

“谢谢你为我出头。”Newt轻轻说，目光避开了Percival的脸，“我很感激。”

Percival点点头，有点被这番话吓到。虽然他会错了意，没搞清楚状况，却很高兴知道自己帮上了忙。Theseus还对着Percival微笑，Percival也羞赧的报以笑容。感觉像回到了打仗那时候，当他们还是朋友，当他们还亲密无间，那么轻松自然。那时一切都有理可循，而现在捉摸不透。

吃完饭后，Theseus让餐盘自个儿清洗起来。然后他转向两人，顿了一下。

“Newt，接下来的七天左右你有什么非在这里办的事吗？”

“一些编撰工作。”Newt耸了耸肩，说，“不过在哪儿做都一样。”

Theseus点点头，转向Percival。

“我要去美国，参加美国魔法国会的一系列会晤工作。我希望你们两个能一起陪我去。还有Perce，届时你到了那儿，去探望一下你的朋友们吧。他们肯定都很想你。”

Percival目瞪口呆的盯着他，然后露出些许微笑，拼命点了点头。

“谢谢。”他怔怔的说道。

 


End file.
